hungry no more
by MysticMoonAura12
Summary: hi guys. before reading please be nice beacuse this is my first time writing a fanfic and so i may not be great but i always wanted to try it so please be nice and respect that i am new to this and i will respect you so thank you for taking the time to read this. its based on the hunger games because i really loved the movie an i read the first book and i thought it was really good
1. Chapter 1

hi guys. before reading please be nice beacuse this is my first time writing a fanfic and so i may not be great but i always wanted to try it so please be nice and respect that i am new to this and i will respect you so thank you for taking the time to read this. its based on the hunger games because i really loved the movie an i read the first book and i thought it was really good and i am team peeta because he supports katniss. i like gale too though. if you want to see more there will be a second chapter keep reading ok

katniss felt her tummy grumble and it hurt. she clutched her stomach.  
"ouch!" she said. she could see the steam of her breathing in the air because it was so cold. she decided to go into her house. she had won the house from winning the hunger games. her mother and sister had gone to the movies so she had the house to herself.

"hello" someone said from inside the house when she got into the house and looked around. she didnt see anyone.  
"who is it" she asked.  
"a friend" said the voice  
"who the fuck are you and why the fuck are you in my hose?"  
suddenly the person walked through from another room. it was peeta mallark.  
"peeta! i thought someone had got into my house"  
"its ok" he said "it is just me. i thought maybe we could have dinner together"

he smiled at her with his pretty and voluptuous face.  
"ok" katniss said. she was actually very hungry.  
they went into the kitchen and decided to see what was in the refrigerator.  
"what about i make us a salad?" katniss said  
"eww" peeta said "salad is for girls."  
so katniss kept looking for food.  
"i can order pizza" she said  
"i had pizza last night" peeta said.  
"ok ok" "what about that?"  
she said pointing to a large chocolate cake on the counter.

"yeah" peeta said "it sure looks delicious"  
"good" katniss said "lets eat it"

so they went over to the cake. they were so hungry they didnt even want to use forks. they pushed there hands into the cake and ate it with their hands.

"this cake is delicious" peeta said  
"I KNOW" katniss said

the cake was so sweet. it was all over their hands and so their hands were starting to get pretty dirty. they were licking the cake from there fingers.

"this cake is so sweet" katniss said

"i know" peeta said "we should make cake in my parents bakery" they laughed

it was delicious.

"the cake is not as sweet as you" peeta said getting close to katniss. she was so beautiful and wonderful to him and he wanted to kiss her. he moved into her so his face was near hers. he was breathing on her because he was so close to her body.

"peeta" she said "we cant"

"but we are champions" peeta said. "we will keep on fighting til the end"

katniss nodded because he was right. it was true they shared a bond. she let him move in really close and she kissed him. his lips were warm and soft. he put his hands on her cheeks lovingly. they still had cake on them and so her face was covered in chocolate. she touched his face. her hands were still messy too. they couldnt stop. he quickly began to remove her shirt and she removed his pants and they got up onto the table together.

"i may be the boy with the bread but you are the girl with the cake and together we are the meal and dessrts and so we go together so well"

then they began having sex. he kissed her breasts and she touched him down there to make him harder. his hands ran over her body and she touched him. as they made love katniss grabbed big bits of cake and rubbed it over her body and in peetas mouth. they grew up with no food and now they had enough to do whatever they wanted with it. by the end they were filthy, covered in cake, and sweaty from the sex.

"OH GOD PEETA I LOVE YOU" katniss screamed with desires as she reached the orgasim of the sex. the feelings took over her body.

"i love you too katniss" peeta said. he really did and he always had. now they were in love.

"i cant beleive i finally have you right here in my arms. i wanted you so long" peeta said looking into her eyes. they were beautiful and purple like katniss plants.

"WHY KATNISS?" someone said

peeta jumped up and katniss sat up. stood before them was gale. he had a bouquet of flowers in his hands and he was crying.

"dont look gale!" katniss said. she knew gale had a thing for her.

"i guess i dont need this anymore!" gale said as he throws down the flowers and in them there was a ring that fell out. gale was going to PROPOSE. quickly he started to run away. katniss did not know what to do. what had she done?


	2. Chapter 2

"gale!" katniss yelled. there were roses all over the floor. they were roses from president snows garden as he had gone all the way to get them for her to represent all of the rebellion. there was also a ring on the floor. it had a huge dimond and it was made of gold. she jumped from the table and picked it off the ground and clamped it to her heart which was breaking.

"katniss i love you" peeta said  
"what the fuck peeta did you not see what just happened?"

he shook his head. he didnt care because he had her attention and they were in love now. he had been with her and they had made love. the capitol still thinks they are married because of the hunger games. there was nothing wrong with them having sex because the capitol thinks they are married in the eyes of god. peeta was looking at katnisses dirty body. she was covered in cake because they had cake all over their bodies from the sex. he was dirty too.

shall we go to have a bath?

"what the fuck peeta the love of my life just ran away and he was going to propose!"

"i am the love of your life. we have to convince people that we are married and that is exactly what i am doing it is all to protect you. i love you"

"you cant just have cake sex with me and expect me to gforget about gale!" she stormed off

"katniss wait dont do this. we can make it work."

"hi guys" said a voice in the corner. it was prim back from the cinema but her mother was still in town because she was doing some shopping for healing herbs because she was a healer.

"not now prim!" katniss said running after gale.

"bye prim!" peeta said as he ran after katniss.

gale was running down the path crying. big tears were falling down his face. behind him was a trail of flowers he dropped as he ran.

"GALE!" katniss yelled "DONT GO. I AM PREGNANT!"

peeta started to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

(*Guys I read the comments and reviews you left and I am really trying to use capital letters and good spelling but it is hard for me but i am really trying. I am sorry because I know I am not perfect but I am really trying. I still do not even really know how to use this website properly but am really trying so please be nice and patient with me because i'm still learning thank you for reading, enjoy the story*)

Gale ran out and down the path crying with flowers all over the floor.

Katniss had just said she was pregnant and revealed it to peeta and prim. She had not told anyone before then because she did not know who the father was. She could not run after Gael because she was injured from the hunger games and he was so much faster then her so he was long gone by now. Katniss decided to go into the house and run a bath because she was in such a messy state. She ran a bath. She got in the bath. Bits of cake were floting in the water. She found herself disgusted with herself for hurting the one boy who had always loved her and hunted with her. Was he the boy for her?

"are you really pregnant katniss?" peeta said sadly

"get out of my house peeta! I have had enough of you havent you done enough?"

"I guess" he said "I have done you"

Peeta then left sadly because he wanted to talk and he didn't want to go. She wanted to cry because it was all too much. The bath was so hot it was burning her pale and perfect skin with such sweltering hotness she was wimpering with pain. How did her life turn out like this? the hunger games had ruined her life and now she didnt know what she was going to do. She wasn't ready to be a mother. She did not now who the father of the baby was going to be. Katniss decieded that the best thing to do would be to end it all, end her miserable life. She had grown up poor and always hungry and almost died in the hunger games. Why did her life have to get so much harder?

Katniss went over to the medicine cabinet when she was out of the bath and pulled out some drugs. She was going to kill herself with an overdose. She went out into the rain with the pills and a syringe in her hand. It was raining and she did not mind the rain because in the rain no one saw her tears and she could be sad. She cried and cried knowing her life was about to end.

Suddenly Prim ran up to her and yelled "what are you doing you lousy girl! Have you heard the news?"

Katniss did not know what her sister meant with her words and so she shook her head vigorously.

"They are taking you back to the hunger games! And me, Peeta and Gale too"

Katniss gasped and she dropped the pills over the floor as they melted viciously in the rain.

Katniss was about to enter Hell.  
Again.


	4. Chapter 4

"what?" I asked Prim. She just told me we were all going back to the hunger games but even now there was going to be Prim and Gale and lots of people I knew even Peeta. This gave me a sadness with a depth that was so deep and melancholy and I began weeping. For I was so sad and depressed. Why didn't I kill myself when I had the chance? I suddenly smashed a hole in the porch out of my rage from inside. My life was so over it was over before it even had begun.

Before this all started rolling Katniss had to discover who was the true father of her baby: Peeta or Gail. This was not an issue she could face until the baby was out and they could do some sort of DNA testing on the baby to see who the daddy was. But could Katniss really go into the hunger games a third time with a baby? People had already thought she was pregnant from the last time she was pregnant when she had said she was pregnant but now she actually WAS pregnant. People were going to do the math. People would see through the faceade that this was not her child like the one before that had been a lie. This baby was a new baby, the old one was a sham and not even being the real baby.

It was time to do the unthinkable. She picked up the phone and had to call... President Snow.


End file.
